


Reckless

by IndigoFire7



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots <3 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8 is fate, :/, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Hyunjin gets hurt, M/M, Multi, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFire7/pseuds/IndigoFire7
Summary: There was an undercurrent of nervousness regarding the disappointment he knew he would face on return to the dorm, the thought of not returning at all until someone came over and dragged him back had definitely crossed his mind, but he reassured himself with the knowledge that the others were just as bad as him at taking days off work, if not worse. Besides, it was good for him to get the choreo down first so he could help the others with it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, ot8/ot8
Series: Stray Kids Oneshots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Reckless

Technically, it was their day off, but none of them ever really took days off seriously enough.  
Hyunjin reckoned the hyungs were still at home, as he arrived at the dance studio in the early hours of the morning, maybe with the exception of Chan, who, due to his insomnia, might be in his studio or taking a walk. He knew that Jeongin and Seungmin were supposed to be filming a vlog later, and god knows what Jisung and Felix would get up to, but they were probably still sleeping. Hyunjin had decided he wanted to get a headstart on the new choreo they were supposed to start learning next week. He had gotten a copy of the steps from Minho, under the pretense of 'wanting to see how choreo was created', even though he already knew how to choreograph, he had played into Minho's dance teacher instincts.   
Now, ignoring the strict instructions from his Hyungs to sue today as a rest and recovery day, he had snuck out the dorm at 5am with clear intention.

There was an undercurrent of nervousness regarding the disappointment he knew he would face on return to the dorm, the thought of not returning at all until someone came over and dragged him back had definitely crossed his mind, but he reassured himself with the knowledge that the others were just as bad as him at taking days off work, if not worse. Besides, it was good for him to get the choreo down first so he could help the others with it.

It wasn't until about 10am, when he has been practicing for around 4-5 hours, that he started to regret his obstinance. To ensure no-one would be able to interrupt him, he had put his phone on silent and locked the door.

He was working on the footwork of one of their new songs, which proved to be more complicated than it appeared when he tried out the turn. He spun perfectly and jumped fine, but the practice mirror was closer than he had anticipated and, panicking, he twisted his leg and crashed into it.  
Letting out a pained cry, he crumpled to the floor. As he registered where the fiery pain was coming from, he attempted to drape himself over his right leg, which hurt so he pulled back rather frantically and leaned back on his hands, observing the damage.   
His right leg was bent at the knee at a very awkward angle, and his entire low leg had adopted a deep purple red colour.

Not good.

Hyunjin's first reaction was to try and scramble to his feet, but before he could even lift a finger, a nauseous wave of pain shot up his spine and erupted in his head in a flaming headache, he felt his body break out in a cold sweat and Hyunjin near shrieked. 

So he started crying. 

When his tears had fully soaked the parts of the front of his shirt that weren't already soaked in sweat, and the pain still hadn't ceased, he registered that his phone was all the way on the bench across the room. Any hope of calling for help relied on him moving halfway across the practice room. This knowledge only brought more tears to his stinging eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of starting a new series :)  
> Promise I'll actually work on this one xx


End file.
